Kiss The Girl
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: Kyouya takes Haruhi out on a boat. Songfic to 'Kiss The Girl' by Ashley Tisdale. [KyouyaHaruhi]


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story!

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got alot to say  
But there's something about her_

Kyouya watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was just sitting there, marveling in the beauty of what surrounded them. He traced her face over with his eyes. Starting at her big brown eyes, staring in wonder, to her nostrils that were flaring in shock of the beauty around her, and finally resting on her lips, which were in the shape of an 'O'. Continuing, he saw her beautiful summer dress, and her hands resting neatly on her lap. She had been silent for the whole time they had been together, though that was maybe only 15 minutes.

She looked all around her, trying to grasp that she was not dreaming. The place around her was real. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. She was sure she wasn't dreaming when she noticed the other person sitting across from her. 'Of course,' she thought, 'this can't be just a really good dream because Kyouya-senpai's here'.

Kyouya wondered why he had asked her on a date with him. At first, he had done it only for his father, but now, he wasn't so sure that that was the only reason. Truth be told, he kind of liked the girl across from him. She wasn't like most of the girls he knew, brainless and after his money and power. She was independent, a strong girl, she was stubborn, and she was kind all at the same time. He figured that's what he liked about her.

_  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl._

He looked at her again, his gaze settling once more on her lips. He could tell she had somewhat prepared for their date. Her summer dress wasn't extravagant but it was quite pretty and she looked more than decent in it. Her lips though. God, Kyouya was having a hard time keeping his eyes off them. She had used some sort of gloss on them that made them appear larger and softer.

_  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Though Kyouya would never admit it, he kind of had a thing for the girl. Of course, it was just a little thing and it probably stemmed from the fact that she was pretty and she was smart. His father had been telling him over and over again that Haruhi was the type of girl he should marry. Kyouya agreed to some extent though he doubted she'd fit in very well with the others in the rich community. Haruhi had a mind of her own and was not impressed easily, making it difficult to tell whether she'd be an asset or a liability to the Ootori family. __

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  


Getting back to her lips and his crush on her. He realized he would probably not make a move, so as not to jeopardize his reputation, and the small chance at friendship that they might have. Just then, something strange and possibly miraculous happened.

_  
Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Of all the things, this was the most unexpected. Just a moment ago, they had been calmly sitting in the canoe-shaped boat, Haruhi looking on in wonder at the scenery, and Kyouya observing her every motion. Now, they had both snapped out of their reverie, due to the severe rocking the boat had started doing.

Sure that the rocking had started from underneath the boat, Kyouya got up and looked over, only to feel the boat being rocked more vigorously. Startled by the sudden shake, he toppled over the seats and fell back, his head making a small 'thump' as it hit the wooden deck.

Haruhi, confused and slightly worried as to what was going on, cautiously got up and made her way over to Kyouya, only to have the rocking boat take her by surprise also. She too toppled, and soon fell over Kyouya in what would be considered a very compromising position.

Noticing how close she was, Kyouya could do nothing but stare. Stare into those big brown orbs, and watch as they widened and stared back into his gray ones. Neither of them said a word, and neither of them moved. Kyouya, who had his head against the bottom of the boat, could have sworn that he'd heard the mischievous laughs of the Hitachiin twins. Then again, he and Haruhi were out there alone. Maybe he was going crazy. Temporarily lost in thought, he almost failed to hear Haruhi clearing her voice, obviously feeling awkward about the situation.

She got up off of him, and extended her hand to help him get out of what she was sure was an uncomfortable position. He accepted her hand, and she pulled him up, before returning to her seat and letting them fall into an uncomfortable silence.

While Kyouya may have appeared calm, his mind was going into overdrive. 'Damn it!' he thought, 'it was the perfect chance right there! And yet…I'm kind of glad I didn't do anything. But she-her-ahh! This is so confusing! I could have kissed her and maybe even wanted to, but I didn't! What's wrong with me?! I've never acted like such a wreck before!'__

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

All the signs pointed to the inevitable. He was supposed to kiss her. It had been the perfect moment, the perfect opportunity, but it had passed. Still, he heard whispers, telling him 'Kiss the girl, kiss the girl'. It was funny, they sounded like the voices of his fellow host club members, but again, him and Haruhi were the only ones out here! Maybe he was really going crazy.

Perhaps he had gotten sea sick and now he was hallucinating. Maybe his thoughts had turned into these words, and only he could hear them. Or maybe, the heat from the outdoors had fried his brain! Whatever the reason, he couldn't ignore those three words, repeating over and over again, until they rang in his ears, and they were the only thing he could hear.__

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  


'Kiss the girl'

'Kiss the girl'

'Mom, kiss the girl!' 'Tamaki?' he thought.

'Kiss the girl'

'Just kiss the damn girl!'

Finally listening to the voices, Kyouya stood up. He looked straight at Haruhi, moving gracefully across the boat as he did so. Confusion, fear, and something that resembled longing shone in her eyes. Though she was gazing at him quizzically, he still moved, uncaring of the consequences of his actions. This was going to be his moment. Standing in front of her, he stopped for a few moments and looked her over, as if to prepare himself mentally for what he was about to do.

_  
Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
_

Alright, this was it. Kyouya leaned forward, and in one swooping motion, took Haruhi's face in his hands, and placed a kiss on her lips.

_  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_


End file.
